Figures, My Life's Been a Lie
by Tenshiboy
Summary: Naruto's been seeing a very attractive brown haired dog-lover in his dreams and when he shows up at his school things go from normal to insane in a few days. ShikaNaru, KibaNaru, mentioned ShikaKiba
1. The New Kid's in My Dreams

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

(Naruto)

"Naruto pay attention" my friend, Sakura, hissed as I doodled in my notebook. Not doodled exactly more like an attempt finish my sketches for my art class by the end of the day so I'd have a free weekend

"Who is that?" Ino asked looking over my shoulder as I drew a guy I'd seen in my dreams recently, messy brown hair, slit pupils and two red triangle tattoos on his cheeks

"He's pretty hot, is he one of the guys your parents were trying to get you to date?" Sakura asked giggling

"You know he looks like the new kid" a male voice noted from behind use

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" all three of us hissed as the silver haired man lowered his head between Sakura's shoulder and my own

"Anyway as I was saying, Kiba can you introduce yourself?" Kakashi said grinning through his cloth mask

"Hi I'm Kiba Inuzuka, if the name wasn't a giveaway my family raises dogs. As for the tattoos it's also a family thing" the guy in the front of the room explained

"Naruto it's the same guy, the one in your drawing" Sakura hissed and when I looked up I almost fell over. It was the same guy, every detail and he was staring at me grinning

"Okay Kiba you can sit next to Ino, the bottle blonde in the back" Kakashi said grinning widely as Ino practically blew up next to me

"Hey" Kiba said looking me in the eyes

"Hi" I mumbled turning back to my drawing

"Art geek huh? Pretty cute" Kiba said grinning making me turn bright red. Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang and I took off, notebook in my mouth, backpack on my elbow, Sakura's wrist in one hand and Ino's in the other.

"That was graceful" Sakura laughed as Ino unlocked her lavender convertible

"That guy was creeping me out" I hissed throwing my stuff in the backseat with Ino and Sakura's stuff

"You know I wish you'd wait for me to get my stuff, I saw you take off down the hall so I followed you without getting anything" a lazy male voice chimed as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and my boyfriend put his head on my shoulder

"Hi Shika" I cooed as he kissed my cheek

"Come on lovebirds we have Ino's party tonight" Sakura laughed as we climbed in and Shikamaru put his arm around my waist. Soon after Ino started driving Shikamaru pulled me a little closer, his 'let's make-out' gesture and in less than a minute we were in a heated make out session

"So Shikamaru, when are you going to tell your parent's you like dick?" Ino chuckled making him pull away to give her a look

"Soon, I think Naruto's parents need to know I'm with their son before anything else" he said trying to avoid Ino's question before going back to our make-out session

"Come on seriously we have a party to get ready for" Sakura snapped grabbing me by my shirt collar and dragging me into Ino's house

"I got you two costumes, don't worry they're not matching just get ready, my parents set most of it up we just need to get the alcohol" Ino said throwing a bag at me and throwing another at Shikamaru

"Ino! Sasuke sent me a text, he wants to bring the new kid" Sakura snapped staring at her phone

"Tell him it's fine" Ino responded stripping into her underwear and pulling on her costume

"Looking at it now I'm not sure about this costume" I mumbled looking at the 'sexy' fox costume Ino got me

"You have more curves then Sakura and me combined and you don't even have boobs" Ino snapped giving me her 'You can't be serious' look

"Fine, come on Shika we should get dressed" I said sighing and leading him to one of the bedrooms to change

…

"Have you seen Shika?" I groaned throwing my arm over Sakura's shoulder as I took a sip from my beer

"Shika… Shika!" Ino called taking a hit off of whatever she was currently smoking

"He was um… hmph oh my god Naru you're sexy" Sakura howled laughing her ass off

"Focus light-weight, where is Shika" I said slowly

"Found you! Naru you're hard to find, I want you to meet… where'd he go?" Shikamaru said throwing his arm over my shoulder

"I've met 'Naru' before Shikamaru. Hi Naruto, I'm Kiba remember?" the brunette said holding out his hand. It took me a minute to realize that, despite the thick clouds of second hand smoke billowing from people's bongs and the large amount of beer, Kiba was still very sober

"Hi Kiba, how are you still sober?" I giggled stumbling over to him only to fall into his chest. Kiba paused before his hands found my hips and pulled him closer to me

"Kiba! He's mine" Shikamaru pouted punching his arm playfully

"You two know each other don't you?" I asked but it seemed to go unnoticed

"Maybe we could split him for a night" Kiba suggested grinning

"If he's okay with it" Shika responded abruptly sobering up

"Split me… are you guys saying what I think you are cause I guess I wouldn't mind" I said turning bright red making them stare at me

"You heard the fox-boy, let's go somewhere a little more private" Kiba laughed leading us down a more or less abandoned hallway and into an empty bedroom

"Hold your tongue okay?" Shikamaru whispered into Kiba's ear

"What? The fox-boy comment? Its fine come on" Kiba growled pulling me toward him and grabbing my ass. Before I could react my panties were around my ankles and Kiba was playing with me under my skirt

"This is pretty hot" Shikamaru mumbled pressing his hard on against my hole

"You want to spit roast him or…" Kiba started as he sucked on my neck

"You said we should split him, how about two in one?" Shika responded fingering my hole. The first time Shika and I got further than kissing he when to finger me and his fingers practically slid right in because my body lubes itself

"Mmm sounds hot" Kiba moaned grinding his erection into my hip. Suddenly they both pulled back and Kiba sniffed the air

"Naru are you okay?" Shika asked as I passed out onto Kiba's shoulder

* * *

Yay another new story!

Kiba: Not that I'm complaining but it would benifit you if you actually finished a story for once

Naruto: And why am I so slutty!

Me: Both of you be quiet! Anyway read, and review please!


	2. Those Voices are Back

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

(Naruto)

"Ugh what time is it?" I mumbled rolling onto someone

"Morning kit" a male voice laughed as my eyes flew open

"Kurama" I whispered looking at the orange haired teen who was spread out on the massive bed we were on. The room I was in last night was replaced by a massive cage with a thin layer of water on the floor, the only furniture being a giant bed that was at least twenty feet long and just as wide

"Naru!" a female voice cooed as an orange haired girl hugged me

"Kyuubi! Why am I here? I haven't seen you guys in a long time" I said looking at the two teenagers

"Things are going to get weird, soon you'll learn about something that your parents never told you. Something very, very important" they said together as Kurama lifted up the front of my shirt and tapped my stomach and a seal appeared on it

"Remember I'll always be here for you kit" they said right before I woke up with Kiba and Shikamaru's arms covering me

"Seriously can someone answer my questions for once? Stupid Kitsunes" I muttered trying to crawl over Shika only making Kiba pull me closer

"Rise and shine! Come on get up" Ino snapped waltzing into the room and shaking Shikamaru and Kiba

"Mmm, what time is it?" Kiba mumbled as Shikamaru pulled me on top of him and nibbled on the side of my neck, eyes still closed

"Get up now!" Sakura bellowed making the room shake. Shika and Kiba were on their feet in ten seconds letting me fall to the floor

"Ouch" I mumbled glaring at Shikamaru who scratched the back of his head sheepishly

"Sorry" he laughed helping me up while giving Kiba a look, like he was trying to get a message across which made Kiba grin

"Come on, I made breakfast. Last night was wild" Ino laughed leaving the room with Sakura. We dressed quickly putting on Ino's older brother's spare cloths, he was away at college so he wouldn't mind. There was a massive spread which surprised me considering Ino should have been ridiculously hung over from how drunk she was.

"Wow Ino this is amazing but how are we gonna eat all of this?" Shikamaru asked sitting down in front of one of the plates and we joined him

"So what are you guys doing today?" Sakura asked softly as she gorged herself on the food. Something was definitely off I'd never seen Sakura eat like this, and what Kyuubi and Kurama said, things getting weird and a secret. I saw Ino's eye twitch as I continued to think about it, her hands moved ever so slightly and the thoughts were gone

"I need to go" I said pushing away from the table and heading toward the door when I felt my body stop on its own

"Let him go" Kyuubi hissed allowing me to run out the door. All at once I felt my body go numb, outside the door was a man with blood red eyes in a black cloak with red clouds on it

"Naruto Uzumaki" he stated grinning widely as he looked me up and down

"Yes" I whispered as he continued to inspect me before his hands shot out and pulled up my shirt making him grin

"It's begun" he whispered before walking off, disappearing as quickly as he appeared

"I'm driving you home, come on" Shikamaru stated coming up from behind me and dragging me toward one of Ino's cars opening the door and pushing me in

"What the hell Shika! What's going on, who was that?" I growled as he sped toward my house

"Look only your parents can explain this. No one else is allowed to or things will only get worse for us" he snapped pulling into the driveway of my house. My mom was standing at the front door and quickly made her way over to us

"I'm sorry we haven't told you the truth but now all the pieces are in play. It's time for you to know everything" my mom said as I exited the car. Before I could ask her anything Shikamaru took off and she dragged me inside

* * *

I apologize for how short this chapter is but the story escalates quickly from here and then abruptly slows down then escalates to the end, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! P.S. There will be some characters from other manga/anime revolving around the use of Magic/Mana/Chakra/ect. and that will be explained later


	3. Learning That Your Life's A Lie

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

(Nagato)

"The die has been cast. Naruto Uzumaki has awoken" I stated looking at the people around me, each wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it

"You know what you must do. Prevent Him from collecting the last Bijuu. You cannot fail again, this is our last chance and if you fail you better hope you're already dead when He finishes the plan" I shouted making them cringe

"Nagato. He's already moving" a woman with blue hair stated stoically as the others left

"I know, they can see Him. Tell Deidara to get his sister out of her house, now before it's too late" I stated following her out of the dark room into a large chamber made of black stone and in the center was a massive statue that we stole from Him

"Itachi was already there. The house is empty, how long can we hide the statue from Him? How long can he control the Bijuu without it?" she asked trying to stay calm

"Konan. We promised Jiraiya-sensei and Minato-sama that He would not touch Naruto. Nothing will happen to my baby cousin even if I must die to protect him. He's coming" I exclaimed holding my arms out to the side summoning my six paths

"It would seem our arrival was already seen" a deep male voice chided looking at the masked man next to him

"Indeed Madara-sama, what shall we do about it?" the man in the mask laughed

"Well Obito, we'll kill them" Madara responded looking at me and Konan

"Do not challenge us. We are God!" the paths snapped run toward Madara and Obito

"Great Fire Annihilation!" Madara yelled as a massive wall of flame came toward the paths but was quickly absorbed by the Preta Path

"Impressive Nagato. But I will not let you win" Madara stated slamming his palm against the ground, summoning the Seven-tails

"Leave Konan. This a battle of Rinnegan users, tell the others that they must protect Naruto. And tell them I'm sorry to have died so soon" I stated smiling at the blue haired woman

"You can't die… I will see you again" she whispered turning into thousands of origami butterflies and escaping

"Stop her" Madara whispered glaring at Obito who quickly vanished

"Chibaku Tensei" I shouted hitting the Seven-tails with the small black orb and sending it high into the air, tearing apart most of the chamber and a large amount of land around it

"Interesting Nagato, do you think you could do that five more times perhaps? After all I still have the Two-Tails through the Six-tails left" Madara laughed preparing to summon another beast

"Shadow Sewing Jutsu!" several voices yelled as Madara was immobilized

"Well this has been fun but I must retrieve the Seven-tails before going after the Nine-tails. Susano'o!" Madara laughed, yelling the last part as a massive amount of chakra surround him and destroyed the shadows binding him

"I'm sorry that I have to leave but I must collect the Seven-tails and then I will find the Nine-tails" Madara stated as he made a hand seal along with the four arms of his Susano'o. Suddenly a massive rock came flying toward us

"Katsu!" a male voice yelled as several dozen white clay birds flew toward the meteor

"Goodbye Nagato! Perhaps we will meet again" Madara started looking at the meteor "Then again that doesn't seem very likely." With that he leapt toward the massive sphere that still held the Seven-tails and broke it open before containing the beast and vanishing

"Leave! I will handle this!" I shouted as the Animal path summoned the drill beaked bird and the Asura path jumped on its back and rode toward the meteor

"Nagato, I can handle this, un" Deidara snapped jumping off one of his clay birds and landing next to me

"There is no handling it. I'm just trying to slow it down, I don't see any way to prevent what will happen" I muttered as the Asura path blew a piece off of the side of the meteor

"I have an idea. Come on" Deidara mumbled creating a new bird and grabbing the Deva path

"Very well" I mumbled climbing on before we flew toward one side of the meteor

"Use that pushing technique to send it toward the bay" Deidara snapped as the meteor continued to fall

"Shinra Tensei!" I yelled as the Deva Path and I pushed the meteor toward the bay

"Unless you want to get blown up I suggest you let me finish this" Deidara snapped flying over to the drill beaked bird and pushing me onto it

(Deidara)

"I'm sorry Ino-chan, I know I wasn't the best replacement for your older brother but I hope that this makes for everything. C3!" I whispered before flying over the meteor and throwing my last three C3 explosives activating them and sending them toward the falling rock

"Katsu!" I yelled out activating all three as they hit the meteor tearing it apart but it launched me off of the bird and sent me into the bay

'This is it, this is how I die. In a way Sasori-danna was right, it was an explosion but why was I drowning? Shouldn't I have been blown to bits?' I thought as I continued to sink before passing out, oddly enough I thought I saw a shark coming toward me that'll make Danna laugh, eaten by a shark, it is funny

(Naruto)

"So Kyuubi and Kurama are really one creature called the Nine-tails and it was put in me to prevent a man named Madara from collecting it. And so far six of the vessels of these beasts have been captured by this Madara guy" I stated looking between my parents

"Yes, there is an organization known as the Akatsuki that have been protecting the Tailed Beast vessels or Jinchuriki for many, many years but then Madara and his subordinate Obito appeared and began hunting the beasts with an unfortunate amount of success" my mom whispered looking at my dad and my siblings Naruko and Menma. Suddenly Menma stood and walked to the window looking out with a dark look

"He's here… that meteor… how could the glamour hide that" he mumbled pulling a decorative mask off the wall

"Menma you can't…" mom started

"I have to… I can control the mask now. I'll be back soon, love you" he mumbled putting the mask on and his vibrant red hair turned black and a heavy black cloak with fur around the collar appeared covering his cloths. He turned to look at us and nodded before leaving

"This is too much! You all knew and didn't tell me?" I whispered going wide-eyed

"We weren't allowed to, the moment you find out he'll be able to find you. Until that time we made sure you'd have protectors; Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru. The last piece was Kiba, he's an interesting piece to all of this. I don't know how he fits in but he's the key to it all" my mom explained walking over to the window

"I still don't understand" I snapped getting progressively more agitated

"Neither do we… except that we have to protect you" she stated looking at my father who was unusually silent

"We can send him to Tsunade's school. He'll be safe there with the other unique chakra users" he said looking at me with an immense sea of emotions flowing through his eyes, fear, sorrow, love.

"You think so? It would be smart but Menma and Naruko too?" my mom asked looking at my sister

"I refuse to leave Naruto's side, I'll protect him" she responded hugging me

"I'll contact Tsunade and the parents of the other children" my mom said walking into the kitchen

"What about Menma?" I whispered looking at my dad

"Like he said, he can control the mask" he responded smiling

* * *

Like I said it did escalate rather quickly (A very bad habit I have in my writing) but it'll cool down soon well kinda (That's where the crossover comes in)


	4. The Two Masked Men

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

(Menma)

"Menma Uzumaki, interesting" a male voice laughed as I picked up an injured woman with blue hair, Konan.

"Obito" I responded turning to look at the man in the orange mask

"So are you going to fight me or am I going to just kill you" he sneered

"I'll find the others" Konan mumbled standing and escaping in the form of origami cranes

"Damn it, I must leave" Obito snapped

"Not so fast! Nine Mask Svāhā" I snapped using the mask's powers to summon nine beasts

"Perhaps it would be best if I fought you first. Summoning!" he snapped summoning the six previous Jinchuriki, each of them bearing the Rinnegan in place of their normal eyes

"Madara's Six Paths. You think you can fight them can't you see the Tailed Beast in them once again. You think you're strong enough" a dark voice growled

"Kuro… I will protect Naruto. He can't win, he can't have Naruto" I whispered as the Masked Beasts fought the Jinchuriki

"Then I will lend you my power, all of my power" Kuro responded laughing as the Masked Beast grew even stronger

"Spiraling Ring!" I snapped throwing the purple rasengan at Obito

(Obito)

"Impressive but not very effective" I laughed becoming intangible so I could dodge the attack which made Menma grin. The second I became tangible I was tied up by translucent ribbons from Tennyo

"Now!" Menma snapped as the Shinigami swung it's scythe at me only to be caught by the Five-tails Jinchuriki

"Your time is up now, Menma" I hissed appearing behind him and grabbing the back of his collar preparing to take him to the alternate dimension with me

"Not so fast!" a deep voice growled a massive black tail pierced my gut

"Stupid pseudo-tailed beast" I coughed releasing Menma out of the intense pain and teleported into the other dimension alone to heal

(Menma)

"So we're finally on the same page" I whispered turning to look at the Jinchuriki preparing to fight them

"If he takes you, he can harness my power and use me to replace Kyuubi in his plan. That means death to everything in existence and frankly that would be boring" Kuro mumbled as the Jinchuriki disappeared

"Nine Mask Svāhā" I whispered returning the Nine Masked beasts to the mask and to Kuro before taking the mask off. I sighed in relief feeling the heavy fur coat that graced my shoulders disappeared and my hair became its natural tomato red before I returned home to prepare to travel to Tsunade's school

* * *

If I have to formulate an excuse for the shortness of this chapter it would be that its suppose to be a fragment to explain what Menma is doing when he runs off, plus its the two masked men of Naruto fighting. I find it to be rather comical

Menma: Of course you do, now finish the F***ing story already!

*Sweatdrop* Calm down I'm working on it. Oh and the crossover starts next chapter (Yayz!)


End file.
